Homework Crisis
by Teal Huskie
Summary: Davis spends the day with Izzy. Izzy must help Davis with his homework. Very screwed up story from '99. Enjoy! It was originally a spelling project.


Written like two years ago. _ Young and retarded. *Cracks up* anyway...  
  
  
  
It was seven in the morning. Davis Motomiya was sound asleep at home, despite the fact that sunlight was shining through the window in his room, falling precisely on his face. Any normal person would have been awakened by the glare. As I said, any /normal/ person. Davis could sleep through Supernova.  
  
Davis' mom was already up and making plans. She was currently on the phone with Koushiro Izumi's mother. Everyone knew how smart the Izumi's son was. Hoo boy was Davis' mom green with envy. She was going away for the whole day, and wanted to see if Davis could stay there. He had to finish homework before the weekend ended and she was thinking that maybe Izzy would help.. And the suspense rises!  
  
Meanwhile, Koushiro, being himself, was up helping with chores around the house. His mother, he knew, was on the phone with Mrs. Motomiya. From what he heard of their conversation it sounded like he would be babysitting. Mrs. Izumi, being her very kind self, agreed almost instantaneously with what Davis' mother offered.  
  
"Of course! I'm sure Izzy would love to help in anyway he could! Yes, yes that's fine! Davis can stop by in an hour - we'll be here.. Yes. Izzy would glady help with his homework! No, its perfectly okay.."  
  
Koushiro stared with wide eyes. 'Help... DAVIS... with his ..HOMEWORK!?' "M-mom..!" He sputtered. But it was too late, his mom already said he would do it, so he wasn't going to argue. Plus he didn't want his mother getting any ideas that he disliked Davis. That was not it, it was simply that ... when it came down to homework, Davis was not the most intelligent person to have to work with.  
  
"I have to be a sponsor over Davis to make sure he gets his homework finished in the length of the day?" Koushiro asked politely. His mother covered the phone receiver with one hand and smiled at him. "Yes, isn't that wonderful, Izzy? Aren't you excited to be able to spend more time with the younger kids and also share your wonderful intellect with them at the same time?"  
  
'We're all doomed!' Koushiro facefaulted.  
  
~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~  
  
"Daaaaaaaviiiis! Tiiiime tooo geet uuup liiittle bro!" June called annoyingly as she tromped into Davis' room. Davis, however, continued to snore loudly. After a few minutes of eerie silence, June's eyebrow twitched. "WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" No reply. This time June tried a very different tactic.. She grabbed Davis by the shoulders and shook him roughly. /That/ got a response.  
  
Davis groaned and mumbled, "Annngh few moorgh minghets mom..."  
  
(Well, sort of a response anyway)  
  
June shook her head. "You need a translator. I can't understand the way you talk." As it appeared that her brother was not yet awake, her eyes scanned the room. It wasn't long before they fell upon what she was looking for. "Hey Davis.." She took a step toward the dresser and picked up the pair of goggles that were lying there. Next, she approached the weird, blue 'stuffed animal' that Davis took everywhere with him. "If you don't wake up, boogerbrain, I'm gonna steal your goggles and your stupid stuffed toy you love so much!" She declared with a witchy cackle, grabbing Demiveemon by the tail and slinging him over her shoulder.  
  
Davis yawned hugely and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times. 'Is that my sister..?'  
  
"H-hey!" Yes, that was his definently sister, and she was making a break for the door! Demiveemon looked helplessly at his friend from his captured position.  
  
"Give me my stuff back!" She stopped and looked at him. "You wouldn't wake up. Snooze ya lose!" She cackled. Davis silently fumed. "Put my stuff down or I'll... I'll .... I'll tell mom!" June rolled her eyes. "Mom left you, dork." "Whaa?"  
  
"She told me I have to drop you off at the Izumi's house after I successfully awoke you. Good thing she gave me an extra half hour." June suddenly flung the goggles at her brother, hitting him right on the nose. "OWWW!" He fell forward off the bed. "THAT HURT!" June sweatdropped. "I think those goggles are melting your brain." "SHUT UP!!"  
  
Davis bolted out of the room, swiping his goggles off of the floor and aiming a well-meant kick at Queen Akabay's shins. She somehow dodged, to his displeasure, and he stuck his tongue out at her. Demiveemon leaped from his sister's grip and clung to Davis' shoulder as he ran by. June just stared. "Thats a weird toy."  
  
~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~  
  
Meanwhile, for no reason at all except it was the only thing the author could think of to use up a spelling word; We shift demensions over to Final Fantasy. Midgar headlines are buzzing with word of Sephiroth. And televisions are declaring the death of President Shinra, and that his son, Rufus, was to be his successor. Now, back to the, uh, other story.  
  
~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~  
  
So June was taking Davis to Izzy's house. They were on their way right now, in the car. Davis was listening to his headphones. Sometimes if you close your eyes when listening to headphones music, you forget where you are and what is going on in the 'outside world.' Most likely because you can't see or hear it. You just know your music. That ever happened to you before? Well now you can probably guess whats about to happen, right?  
  
"I'm leaaaavin', onnn I jetplaaaaane!!" Davis was singing. In a really too high for him pitch of voice. It was all quite.. scary. And June was having a hard time trying to keep her sanity. This was because Davis was singing with a female soprano vocalist. His sister was very, very glad to kick him out of the car at their destination. She gave a quick wave, then headed for home, laughing her head off.  
  
~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~ð~*~  
  
Skipping to Koushiro's room..  
  
Davis and Koushiro were sitting in the middle of the room. Davis' schoolbooks were set out between them. Neither moved, they simply stared at each other for a long time. Demiveemon, who was at Davis' side, blinked repeatedly at the two.  
  
After a long silence the red-head spoke up. "So... What do you have to do for your homework, Davis?" The goggle-wearing boy blinked. Demiveemon blinked. Koushiro blinked. "Errrh.. I dunno. A whole bunch of junk I guess."  
"Don't you have an assignment sheet of some sort..?"  
Davis shrugged and grinned. "Beats me, I never looked!"  
At that, Koushiro sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Come on, Izzy, you're the genius here. What do I gotta do with this book?"  
"That," Koushiro spoke up, refering to the thick, hardcover book in Davis hands, "is language. Thats basically all you have to do today."  
  
"Oohhhhh." There was a pause. Demiveemon suddenly sprang up and ran to the window. SMACK! ..... let me rephrase that.. Ran /into/ the window. Koushiro and Davis sweatdropped. "Uhhh..."  
  
"Davish!" Demiveemon peeled himself off of the window, pointing outside, becoming all hyperactive as he tended to do. "What?" "Lookit lookit lookit!" "What is it, Demiveemon?" Davis scrambled to his feet and rushed to the window, followed by Koushiro.  
  
The little blue creature pointed at something down below. Below because they were in an apartment of course! What he was pointing at was a squalor rain puddle. "Can I go hop in the water puddle, Davish?" Anime sweatdrops appeared over Davis and Koushiro's heads.  
"... ...... . ....... No." "Awwwwwwwww..."  
  
"Okay, well... uhh... Let's get started on your homework, Davis." "Okay." The trio returned to where they were previously sitting. No sooner had Koushiro picked up the language book and begun reading from it, then the beeping of a D-3 silenced him.   
  
"Who's that?" Davis looked at his blue and white handheld digivice. "Its an email from some weirdo." "....weirdo?"  
  
"Yeah. He says his name is Welcmeo Baci."   
Koushiro blinked.  
  
"Ish he a Digimon?" Demiveemon hopped up and down.  
  
"I don't know...." Davis stared at the email. "He says something like 'I am the extraordinary Welcmeo Baci. I was born from an unusual typo.' I think its a deranged digimon with a problem."  
  
"Davis...." "Huh?" "Davis, deranged people do have problems.." "I know! Thats what I said!" "No, no thats not what I-" "He hash isshuesh, right, Davish?" Demiveemon smiled strangely and Davis snickered. "Exactly!" Koushiro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Izzy, have you ever heard of this guy? I think he really has problems. He sounds angry." "Angry..?" "Angry angry. At us. Me. I don't have any idea why.." Davis squeeked.  
"Wellll.. No." Davis facefaulted. "But," Koushiro continued, "If he seems animus then it is possible that he is a competitor." Davis stared blankly at the sudden use of large words. He had no idea what they meant... He knew that Izzy tended to make use of those intelligent vocabulary words he collected over the first five years of his life.. but did he have to say them when he, Davis Motomiya, was there!?  
  
"He could also be a instigator." Koushiro stated. He took a glance at the blank look on Davis' face. "Still with me here, Davis?"  
  
"Uhhh.. is an instigator a... a....... Instant Alligator?" Davis asked. "Not even close."  
  
Demiveemon had, by now, fallen asleep. Koushiro kept on naming different possibilities as to what this mysterious 'Welcmeo Baci' might be. "He could be a violator of the laws in digiworld, or an intercessor from some far off place, or a liberator, or an agitator, or he could have something to do with dietary soy milk."  
  
Davis fell over backwards.  
  
"Hey Davis." "Wha?" "You planning on working on your school work at all while I'm here to help you?" "Uhh.... uh huh?" Demiveemon applauded for Davis. "Yaay, Davish gonna finish hish shchool work for once!" "H-hey! Be quiet!" Davis sweatdropped and his digimon partner just hopped up and down with all the enthusiasm of a very hyper little blue creature.  
  
Koushiro's dark eyes scanned the language book. He opened his mouth to speak.. and the familier beeping of a D-3 shut him up. He closed his mouth again, casting an agitated glance at Davis. "It's another email from that Welcmeo Baci!" Davis declared. "He says that he is a caustic acidic digimon."  
  
"That means he is capable of acidically eating away any substance known to mankind." Koushiro stated, his voice monotone.  
  
Davis and Demiveemon casted side-glances at each other. "Uhhh.... huhh..." "Thish ish a crisish!" "Uhhh... no..?" "Ummm yesh?" "Uhhhh... no?" "Yesh?" "No!" "Yesh!" No!" "YESH!" 'NO!!" "YESH!" "NOO!!"  
  
Koushiro cleared his throat loudly, drawing death-glares from the two across from him. They looked capable of snapping each other's heads off. 'This was an instant mood change..' Koushiro sweatdropped. "What is the synopsis of your argument..?" He asked.  
"Me dunno." Davis whapped Demiveemon over the head with his backpack. "Don't listen to him. Its.. uhh...... um.. uhhhh.... ..............................Whats a sin-nope-si--" "Its the main point of your disagreement." "Ooooh. It was.. I think it .... Errh I don't know."  
"Oiy..." "What?" Koushiro looked startled. He didn't want Davis mad at him as well. So... "Ehhh..... Nothing!" "Oh. Okay!" Demiveemon let out a wild, sinister cackle.  
  
Koushiro murmured something incoherent about 'unpredictable people.'  
  
"Davis, do you know the formula for figuring out an objects acceleration and velocity?" "Ummm.... no?" "Its going to be a very long day..."  
  
  
The day went on, and resulted in Koushiro silently becoming more and more frustrated, and Davis' simple shrug at all of the questions given to him. Demiveemon long since fell asleep. Koushiro was having a hard time staying awake, and Davis' constant yawning was not helping.  
  
Quite suddenly........ Davis yawned. Demiveemon yawned in his peaceful slumber in response. Davis yawned again. Koushiro looked between the two and yawned also. "Stop yawning, Tai, and /concentrate on your homework/!" Koushiro said during his yawn. The message came out mumbled and weird, but surprisingly Davis picked up some of it.   
  
"Did you just call me Tai?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not Tai!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just called me Tai!!"  
  
"Huh?" Koushiro yawned again and nearly fell over. Only his computer desk happened to be in his way. CRRRACK! "Owwww! My head!" The boy with the great intellect sat up right, one hand held over his aching forehead where, already, a good sized lump was forming. Davis just blinked. And after a while, "You okay, Izzy?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Okay! Where were you?" The goggle-wearing boy pointed at the book which was dropped to the floor. "I think you were reading something about equations and stuff or something."  
  
'Wow, he was actually listening,' thought Koushiro in giddy surprise.  
  
A noise was heard.. that Davis recognized as the sound a telephone makes. He looked around.   
"Umm.. my ears are ringing." He said for absolutely no reason at all. "Are yours?"  
"Uhh..." There was a pause. "Hey, you're right!"  
  
Both of them looked around, their eyes landing on the yellow and white 'Pineapple' computer on the floor. "We're recieving a message from somebody!" Koushiro exclaimed, picking it up. He clicked the 'confirm' button while Davis waited impatiently. "Who's it from?" "I don't know, just wait."  
The button onscreen grew and was replaced by a webcam image.  
  
"Koushiro Izumi?" A low, slurred voice growled.  
  
Both Davis and Koushiro's eyes bugged out. They stared at the dialoge on the screen, sweatdropping.  
  
"Umm..... Di--" "HEY!" Davis interrupted rudely, "Don't I know you from some television show on that FOX channel?" Koushiro sent him a 'shut UP' look. The being on the webcam program stared. His face twisted into an angry snarl. "Hhyrrrr.. Are you quite done?" Davis nodded quickly, meekly.   
"Good. Koushiro?"   
"Yes?"   
"..........grumblegrumblestupidmumbleidiot..." The unknown creature started grumbling lowly in a slurred tone, as if reprimanding himself.  
"Hey -- Fangs, was it?"  
The creature raised his mismatched gaze and stared at the pair, a wicked grin spreading across his toothy face. It disappeared into lack of visible emotion as soon as it appeared, however. "That was a nickname I was given, yess.." He slurred lowly.  
Despite himself, Davis began to fidget under the unwavering, cold gaze of the metalic being.  
"You didn't delete Napster again, did you?"  
"............"  
Koushiro took a deep breath. "Oiy, Fangs. Oiy. It's not worth a vigil watch for hackers."  
"It wasn't my fault!" He growled, eyes narrowing. He lowered his gaze for a moment, then -- "I didn't mean to.."  
"Did you delete the downloaded installer setup program?"  
'Fangs' blinked. "......"  
Davis looked at Koushiro, his expression was pure confusion. Koushiro returned it with a sympathizing one.  
"Fangs?"  
The metal creature bobbed his head up and down twice. "Hyrrr.. Yes.. I killed it." He frowned.  
"Ah, don't worry. Did you try redownloading it yet?"  
  
During the next few seconds ...   
  
The one dubbed as 'Fangs' was staring blankly from the program onscreen. He was thinking, pondering..  
All of a sudden he snapped out of his trance, growling again. He did that alot, if you hadn't noticed.  
Koushiro smiled weakly, laughter fighting to come up, but he pushed it back. No, laughing would be... rude..  
'Fangs' regarded him coldly, baring his wicked teeth and leaning forward on the computer desk visible at the other end of the transmission. In the background, his long skeletal tail could be seen lashing back and forth like a great serpent. He continued to snarl ferally to the point that Davis thought he would eat his computer. Or something like that. Injure it atleast.  
  
A bone-white talon was swung toward the webcam, and..  
  
"Wheoorp! Connection-Terminated." Beeped the computer. "Wow! Wonder why I didn't do that when my Napster got screwy. And I had a beginners diploma for computers, too.." Davis whined. "Oh yeah. Was that who I think it was?" Koushiro nodded. "That would be none-other than Dinobot." "Cooooooool.."  
  
"Yeah I know. There was quite an interim before this last call." Davis blinked. Twice. "Huh?" "That is the time between one event, process, and another." "..... .......... uh... huh..?"   
"I heard from DC that he absconded from the base and took Inferno and Rampage with him to some unknown .. place." Koushiro said.  
"That's probably the smallest words I've ever heard you use in one sentence!" Davis exclaimed, grinning.  
"Sorry..."  
"Nahh, its cool. So what happened then?" Davis was... interested.. perhaps?  
"Well. I also heard from anonymous people who will remain that way, that Dinobot coerced and bribed the two to fix his computer." "Who were the anonymous people?" "Cheetor, Rattrap, and Silverbolt." "Heheheh..."  
Just then, another button popped up on the computer screen, drawing the two's attention. "You've.. Got... Mail.." Davis said monotonely, he raised his arms in front of him in a 'zombie' gesture. "Bwaaaahh... Mail.. Yummy..." Koushiro just rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"It's an email from Cheetor!" "Yeah, I know." A image of the orange and black robotic feline appeared on screen alongside the email he sent. It read  
--  
-Hiya Izzy!  
What's shakin'?  
If you are online getting this right now, write me back!  
Or just request webcam!  
Cheetor-  
--  
Davis was grinning wildly. "That is so cool. He knows your /email address/." Koushiro seemed to grin, but he doesn't grin, or smile, or anything much, so he didn't really. "Let's request webcam!" Davis chirped.   
"Sure." Koushiro opened the webcam program and sent a request to Cheetor. It was instantly responded to, and the program popped up, allowing the two boys to meet the gaze of the robotic cheetah, and him theirs.  
"Hiya!" Came the friendly, echoey voice.  
  
"Hello Cheetor!" The two chimed simultaneously, rewarding them with the cat's kittyish smile.  
  
Mrs. Izumi happened to walk in at this particular moment..  
  
"Hello, boys. I thought I'd replenish the water in these potted plants.." She did exactly what she said, as she said it. She was humming some melody, but happened to glance at the computer screen and froze, the dripping watering-can held in both hands.  
  
Onscreen, Cheetor was grinning sheepishly and waving a paw at her. Koushiro had one hand held behind his head, and smiled at her, sweatdropping. Davis was grinning broadly, and sweatdropping also. Demiveemon was still being lazy; sleeping soundly.  
  
"Mom," came Koushiro's slow break of the silence, "I can .. explain.." His gaze shifted to Davis for a few seconds, then back to his mother.  
"Oh my goodness, what happened to your head, dear?" Mrs. Izumi held a hand to her mouth, her eyes filled with concern. Davis nearly fell over. 'Surely she noticed Cheetor..?'  
Before he could protest, Koushiro found his mother was at his side, running gentle fingers over the bump on his forehead. "Owch. Mother!" He winced. "Sorry, Izzy." She looked down at him, then brushed his short spikey red hair back and made him tilt his head at just the right angle for the light. Davis just kind of.. sat there, anime sweatdrop over his head gradually growing larger. "What happened?" She repeated.  
"He ran into the computer desk-" Davis.  
"I fell over." Koushiro.  
(Demiveemon chose this moment to wake up and join the conversation)  
"I don'tsh know caushe I wash shleepin' but I.." Pause. "What wash we talking aboutsh?" Obviously, Demiveemon.  
Cheetor also spoke his story. "Maybe he got into a fight with the PREDS!"  
  
Mrs. Izumi was apalled. "Well... just..... don't.... Oh, be /careful/ next time, Izzy." She said. "Maybe once you two finish Davis' homework you can watch that farce cartoon show you kids love so much these days!" She smiled, and her face brightened.  
  
Davis blinked. "What's she-" "POKEMON, mother?" Koushiro emphasized this.  
"Why, yes, of course, dear!"  
POKEmon. Pok-ah MON. What a lame name for a show! And besides, little monster creatures that popped out of 'pokeballs'? Give us a break! Thats not a /tvshow/! Koushiro rolled his eyes for about the tenth time today.  
  
"Actually Tai and I were-"  
"DAVIS!"  
"-we were discussing-"  
"DAVISDAVISDAVISDAVIS!!!"  
Koushiro raised his voice over Davis' yelling. "WE WERE DISCUSSING-"  
"DAAAAY..(pause).. VIIISSSS!!"  
"-....going to the PARK..!"  
  
Koushiro's mother was silent for a moment; it was her turn to blink. "Well thats nice, dear." Another smile. "Have fun and just remember to be careful, okay?"  
"Yeah, mom." Koushiro gave a slight smile. After a bit Davis grinned stupidly.  
  
"Yeah, of course, Mrs. Izzy's mom!" "Err.. Davis......." "Yeah?" "Nevermind..." "Okay!"  
  
And with that and an added wave, his mother left the room.  
  
  
@@@@@@@Ignore the stuff here down!!!! Its the words I still have to write into the story for school. o_O;;@@@@@@@  
  
  
Solitude - a disposition toward being alone  
Atonement - compensation for a wrong; the act of atoning for sin or wrongdoing  
Forbearance - good-natured tolerance of delay or incompetence  
Supremacy - power to dominate or defeat  
Brevity - the attribute of being brief or fleeting; the use of brief expressions  
Likelihood - the probability of a specified outcome  
  
Relapse - deteriorate in health; go back to bad behavior; a failure to maintain a higher state  
Synthetic - not genuine or natural  
Eccentric - a person of a specified kind (usually with many eccentricities); a person with an unusual or odd personality  
Misconception - an incorrect conception( an abstract or general idea inferred or derived from specific instances)  
Sequence - a following of one thing after another; arrangement in which things follow in logical order or a recurrent pattern  
Annotation - a comment (usually added to a text) the act of adding notes  
  
Apathetic - marked by a lack of interest; showing little or no emotion  
Oblivion - the state of being disregarded or forgotten; total forgetfulness  
Apostle - one of the original 12 disciples chosen by Christ to preach his gospel  
Supervisor - one who supervises or has charge and direction of  
Anomalous - deviating (out of line) from the general or common order or type  
Irregular - independent in behavior or thought; not occurring at expected times  
  
Meander - to move or cause to move in a spiral, or circular course: the river winds through the hills.  
Lethargic - deficient (falling short) in alertness or activity  
Dialect - the usage or vocabulary that is characteristic of a specific group of people  
Concise - expressing much in few words  
Tantalize - annoy constantly; harass with persistent criticism or carping  
Satire - witty language used to convey insults or scorn  
  
Foundation - basis on which something is grounded; fundamental assumptions underlying an explanation   
Occult - become concealed or hidden from view or have its light extinguished; hide from view  
Earthly - of or belonging to or characteristic of this earth as distinguished from heaven  
Oriental - ................  
Noxious - having adverse effect on living things; injurious to physical or mental health  
Adage - a condensed but memorable saying embodying some important fact of experience that is  
taken as true by many people  
  
Culminate - bring to a head or to the highest point; end, to reach a final stage  
Custody - a state of confinement (usually for a short time); holding by the police; guardianship over  
Docile - easily handled or managed; ready and willing to be taught or led or supervised or directed  
Fragile - easily broken or damaged or destroyed; vulnerably delicate  
Dual - consisting of or involving two parts or components usually in pairs  
Petition - write a petition for something to somebody; request formally and in writing  
  
Invention - a new device or process created by study and experimentation; the creation of something  
Haughty - having or showing arrogant superiority to and disdain of those one views as unworthy  
Miraculous - peculiarly fortunate or appropriate; as if by divine intervention  
Redemption - the act of delivering from sin or saving from evil  
Throes - violent pangs of suffering  
Forfeit - a penalty for a fault or mistake that involves losing or giving up something  
  
Accessible - capable of being reached; easily obtained  
Sentiments - tender, romantic, or nostalgic feeling or emotion  
Volatile - liable to lead to sudden change or violence; tending to vary often or widely  
Meditation - engaged in deep thought  
Concentrates - focus one's attention or thought  
Innumerable - too many to be counted  
  
Complain - express dissatisfaction; say that one is suffering  
Despair - complete loss or absence of hope  
Intelligence - intellect; quickness of understanding  
Acceptable - worth accepting???????????  
Efficient - ????????????????????????????????????????????????  
Virtue - ??????????????????????????????  
  
*Sponsor - assume responsibility for or leadership of someone who supports or champions something  
*Translator - something that translates one programming language into another  
*Successor - a person or thing that succeeds another; a person who inherits some title or office  
*Genius - someone who has exceptional intellectual ability and originality  
*Squalor - sordid dirtiness  
*Animus - a feeling of ill will arousing active hostility (very unfriendly) disposition  
  
*Competitor - the contestant you hope to defeat  
*Instigator - someone who deliberately foments trouble  
*Violator - someone who violates the law  
*Intercessor - interceding (act between parties with a view to reconciling (accept as inevitable; come to terms; make compatible *with) differences)  
*Liberator - someone who releases people from captivity or bondage  
*Agitator - one who agitates; a political troublemaker  
  
*Dietary - a regulated daily food allowance; of or relating to the diet  
*Enthusiasm - a overflowing feeling of excitement  
*Caustic - of a substance, especially a strong acid; capable of destroying or eating away by chemical action  
*Monotony - the quality of wearisome constancy and lack of variety  
*Crisis - an unstable situation of extreme danger or difficulty  
*Synopsis - a summary of the main points of an argument or theory  
  
*Sinister - stemming from evil characteristics or forces; wicked; threatening or foreshadowing evil or tragic developments  
*Murmur - complain quietly; speak softly or indistinctly  
*Formula - a liquid food for infants; directions for making something; a standard mathematical procedure for solving a class of problems  
*Vigil - a devotional watch; a period of sleeplessness; a purposeful surveillance to guard or observe  
*Diploma - a document certifying the successful completion of a course of study  
*Interim - the time between one event, process and another; serving during an intermediate interval of time  
  
*Abscond - run away; usually includes taking something or somebody along  
*Coerce - to cause to do through pressure or necessity, by physical, moral or intellectual means  
"She forced him to take a job in the city"  
*Gesture - show, express or direct through movement; motion of hands or body to emphasize or help to express a thought or feeling; something done as an indication of intention  
*Replenish - fill something that had previously been emptied  
*Pall - cause to lose courage; get tired of something or somebody; lose strength or effectiveness; become or appear boring, insipid, or tiresome (to); a sudden numbing dread  
*Farce - a comedy characterized by broad satire (witty language used to convey insults or scorn) and improbable (not likely to be true) situations  
  
  
I typed 235235235235 into a stupid fake psychic online thing and it said  
You may rely on it 


End file.
